


Birthday Gifts

by CrazyBeCat



Series: The Worst Witch Valentine's Lemonfest [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday Fluff, Bondage kink, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light BDSM, Pre-Canon, Rope Bondage, Ropes/Ribbons/Ties, Sweet, Twenty-Fourth Day, loving, tww valentine lemonfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Hecate hasn't ever been this nervous before.It's Ada's birthday. They've shared many together before. But this time is different. This time? They're a couple, and she's worried Ada won't enjoy her gift.





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cass!  
> Thank you, again, for being so sweet all that time ago, when I jumped into your message box and word vomited story ideas at you. It's been super awesome to make a new friend while tossing around ideas and getting to know the characters of a new fandom.  
> I hope you enjoy this sweet little piece, and I hope others do too. :)  
> (I didn't edit it. I literally cranked it out in an hour while taking a break from homework. So, please pardon any egregious errors)  
> Also I know it's not February anymore, but I don't give a fuck, and this is part of the LemonFest.  
> CBC

Hecate couldn't help but fidget, her hands clenching and unclenching... her fingers twisting and flexing.

She had tried to calm her nerves, but nothing seemed to help. Not even the reminder that she had spent many birthdays with Ada, and that Ada had always enjoyed the gifts she had received. No... nothing would calm her, because this time she was Ada's partner. She was Ada's lover, and the stakes were much higher.

Glancing to the wrapped present that sat on her desk, she felt the frogs in her belly grow frantic in their hopping. She felt queasy, and her palms were sweating.

What if Ada didn't like it? It had only come up in conversation once, and that had been a few months ago. _Perhaps_ , Hecate thought, _I should have asked before I purchased it_.

She brushed her hands against non-existent wrinkles in her dress, and took a deep breath. It was too late to do anything about that, so she just hoped that Ada would enjoy the gift. That they could enjoy it together.

She jumped at the knock on her door, her heart dropping to her feet like lead. Looking to her clock she took note of Ada's promptness. Eight-thirty, sharp.

She stood still for a moment. Swallowing, and steeling her nerves as best she could, Hecate made her way forward, and opened the door.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Ada looked stunning, wearing a velvety maroon dress that fell half-way down her calves. Her flats matched in color, and sparkled with little rhinestones.

"Oh Ada," she breathed, her eyes catching Ada's gaze, "you are a vision. Beautiful."

She delighted at the soft blush that dusted across the other woman's cheeks.

"Hecate, dear, might I come in?" Ada's gentle teasing broke her from her reverie.

Hecate fought her own blush as she stuttered an apology and hurried out of the way so Ada could step into the room. She closed the door behind them, and motioned towards the little table in her rooms. "I made tea, though I know it's a little late, and bought some of your favorite biscuits."

Ada gave her a beautiful smile. "What a thoughtful idea, thank you, Hecate." Hecate felt her ears heat up as she accepted a soft kiss.

"Would you-" she pulled out a chair for Ada to settle down onto, "would you like to-" she cleared her throat, feeling the anxiety from earlier begin to creep back into her conscious, "would you like to open your gift now, Ada, or after we eat?"

Ada's eyes crinkled in a way that made Hecate's heart flutter. Ada reached out and gave her arm a light squeeze. "Which would you prefer, dear?"

Hecate swallowed, her heart hammering in her chest. "I- I suppose after might be more convenient, so the table can be cleared."

Ada nodded, a sweet smile gracing her features. "Then I will wait a little while longer." She clicked her fingers and the chair opposite her slid out from the table, and she gestured to it.

Hecate sat down, murmuring a soft thank you, and quickly set about serving their meal.

As they ate, they spoke about everything, from work to the latest news, and Hecate could feel herself relaxing into the easy conversation, almost forgetting how nervous she was about Ada's gift. It was never hard to get lost in Ada, to watch the woman's expressions, to listen to her excitement, to her worries, to her laughter, and every time they sat together and talked, Hecate fell more in love with her caring, thoughtful, and shining girlfriend.

"Hecate? Hecate?"

"Hm?" Hecate blinked, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"Goodness, wherever did you go, I said your name several times."

Hecate blushed, ducking her gaze away as she replied, "I wasn't ignoring you. I apologize. I-" she felt foolish as she continued, "I was thinking about how much I love you."

Ada's soft laughter filled her ears. "You were thinking very hard, then. I'm flattered," Ada's voice was warm, "and I must say, I very much love you, as well."

Hecate jumped at the feeling of Ada's hand grasping hers, but relaxed instantly, and gave it a soft squeeze, not allowing her to pull away. "Are you finished eating? I'll keep the biscuits out, for later."

"It was delicious, thank you."

Hecate snapped her fingers and the dinnerware disappeared. "You're welcome. I'm glad it was to your liking."

"Does this mean I can open my gift now? I admit, I'm very curious about what it is. You seemed a little tense, and still do."

Hecate snapped her fingers again and the box from her desk reappeared in front of Ada. She placed a hand on it, halting Ada's reach for it. She swallowed hard, and took a breath before quietly admitting, "I'm worried about if you'll enjoy it or not. I apologize if my worries have soured-" 

"No. It hasn't. And I know I will enjoy your gift, because I have always enjoyed the gifts you've given me."

Hecate was hesitant to remove her hand, but finally put it into her lap, and let Ada's hand go, so she could open the present. "This is a very different gift, Ada," Hecate murmured.

"Oh?" Ada asked, her brow raised in her curiosity. "Whatever could it be?"

Hecate remained silent as Ada opened the packaging, her whole body practically vibrating as she waited for Ada's reaction.

"Oh," she watched Ada swallow, "Oh my."

Hecate's heart was practically ripping from her chest, before it promptly stopped beating when Ada's gaze lifted to meet hers. It was lustful, and hungry. "Do-" she cleared her throat, "Do you like it?" She asked.

Ada reached into the box and removed the soft coils of black rope. "Does this mean we're going to play tonight?"

Hecate felt her usual bravado return, her anxiety melting away as she watched Ada unfurl the ropes. "If, if you'd like to, then we can play."

Ada leaned forward for a kiss. Hecate was quick to wrap her fingers into silver hair, and chuckled at the resulting whimper. "Oh, please, can we play, Mistress?" Ada's whispered words against her lips was all Hecate needed for the anxiety to completely disappear. Her gift was a success. 

Hecate grinned, and stood up, pulling Ada with her. She couldn't wait to see Ada wrapped up in her ropes, body ready and willing to be worshiped. "It would be my absolute pleasure, darling, to treat you on your birthday. My darling deserves only the greatest of rewards on her birthday, don't you?"

"Whatever you desire, Mistress. Please use my body for your pleasure, it's yours to confine, and restrain."

Hecate gave her another kiss, and enjoyed a few moments of feeling the soft velvet of Ada's dress against her hands, but quickly grew impatient. Walking Ada backwards the few steps to her bed, she gently encouraged Ada to sit back down. "You are mine to cherish, darling, and mine to adore."

Vanishing Ada's clothes to settle gently on their vacant chairs, Hecate summoned the ropes. "Safe word, my darling?" She asked, as she always did.

"Frog leg, Mistress."

"And you'll use it if?" Hecate prompted.

"If I require you to stop, for any reason."

"And do you feel safe to use it, if you should need to?"

"Yes, Mistress. I always feel safe with you."

Hecate smiled. "And I always feel safe with you, darling." Taking gentle hold of Ada's face, Hecate leaned down for a passionate kiss, ready to begin her night's mission:

Give her lover an utterly unforgettable birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Cass some love on her birthday! (and honestly, send her love always because she's awesome)  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to get more posted for these ladies soon.  
> Once again, I hope you liked it!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought,  
> CBC


End file.
